


Kara Danvers cleans up very well

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kara and the tuxedo [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dogpuns, F/F, catpuns, puppy danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Cat hosts some fundraiser and makes her employees attend it as well. She never said Kara had to wear a dress, though.





	1. Mraww

Winn and James stood there awkwardly. Cat was soon going on a rampage because Kara was late. Kara was never late. The two men exchangedvworried glances. It couldn't been a super-job, now could it? They heard footsteps. 'Miss Grant! I'm so sorry! I got stuck in this mean traffic jam and-' Kara stopped her sentence and looked nervously at a staring Cat. She looked to Winn and James for support, but they were just as bad. 'Is something wrong?' She shyly asked. 'No dress.' Miss Grant commented. 'Oh! Eh, no... I figured I'd try something else.' Cat eyed her up and down. She then turned around and walked towards the venue. 'You look fine, Kiera.' Kara smiled at that. Winn just kept staring. Kara frowned. James jabbed Winn with his elbow. 'How come you look better in a tuxedo than me...' Kara blinked. 'Like... More handsome? Is that the supercharm?' ' I don't know...' 'You look good, Kara.' Kara just chuckled. 'Thanks guys.' 

Cat stared at her assistant during the whole evening. She followed the girl with her eyes. She quickly averted her gaze when she was caught staring by Kara. She tried very hard not to blush. The end of the evening was near and Cat just couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Kara and dragged her with her out of sight. She pushed her against a wall. Kara stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. 'Did you do this on purpose, _Kara_?' Kara just blinked at the sound of her actual name.

 

Cat woke up with a certain Danvers tangled up with her. She smiled.


	2. Wruff

Cat had wrapped her legs around Kara. She sat atop her desk. The floor was empty. Cat smirked. 'Cat's got your tongue?' 'I thought you hated cat puns.' 'They call you 'Puppy Danvers'. It seemed appropriate.' Kara chuckled. She touched Cat's bare stomach. 'Oh, pawhandling me? You have some guts, pooch.' Cat teased. Kara rolled her eyes and leaned down to bite on Cat's ear. Said woman hissed and purred. 'You know you like it.' Kara whispered. Cat chuckled. 'Talk doggy to me.' At that Kara snickered. 'Woof...' Kara was in her mid-thirties now. She and Cat have been dating for a while now and Cat had just returned from a long business trip. So Kara had sneaked in her girfriend's office to wait for her. Because she knew Cat would check Catco before going home. Kara smirked and turned Cat around on the desk so she lied flat on her stomach. She could almost hear the 'hm, doggystyle?'-remark on the Queen of all media's lips. 

 

They drove home. 'Ugh I'm getting too old for doing it like this...' Cat grunted. 'Like animals?' Kara mischievously said. 'You don't wanna rain cats and dogs in the name of love anymore?' Cat internally groaned at the puppypout. 'Kara Danvers. When we get home, Ill show you raining cats and dogs!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to omg


End file.
